The present invention has for an object dye-containing pellets obtained by a special method of preparation, as well as the use of said pellets for coloring keratin fibers.
Direct dyes, nitro dyes and pigment dyes or oxidation dyes in the form of colorless developer/coupler precursors are the dyes usually employed for the coloring of keratin fibers.
Dyes prepared according to the prior art are sold in conventional application forms. These application forms vary from liquid to creamy to waxy products. Aerosols, for example foam hair dyes, are also in use. According to the prior art, powdered dyes that must be mixed with an aqueous medium before use are also on the market.
The aforesaid agents, however, are not satisfactory in every respect. For example, in the case of oil-treated, dust-free powders, the oils used have an adverse effect on product performance, whereas when reactive dyes and raw materials are used as well as in the case of powders and liquid systems, problems arise in terms of storage stability.